Aren't we all bad?
by 101angelwashere
Summary: "Aren't we all bad in some way? I'm Blossom Utonium,this is my diary,and I am in love with my step brother Brick Marcus Jojo." They have no powers, this is not a one-shot, and my first story RxR please
1. Chapter 1

**Aren't we all bad? my first story**

* * *

><p>We aren't all bad are we? Or is it just me? I am Blossom Denise Utonium. This is my diary and I am in love with my step -brother. Brick Marcus Jojo.<p>

Ok before you start judging I am a good girl and I judge myself too, so you don't need to. My mom left with my 2 sisters years ago. My parents were having problems at the time. I have never seen my sisters since. My dad decided to marry again two years later to Ms. Keane. Surprisingly she adopted the rowdyruffs. So now here I am in a house with all boys, well in a room. Dad is working on getting a bigger house but his experiments are going nowhere. So for now they have bunk beds in my room and I sleep in my single bed. We also split the room in half they have their side I have mine. They don't like me much either. We all start senior year next year. I am the nerd at school. The only friend I have is my bff bunny. We ve known each other since we started high-school. She is a medium sized brunette who loves to wear purple. We were locker neighbors. After a while we started talking and now she knows everything. I don't know when this crush started happening. All I know is he is the one for me. I just hope one day he sees it.

_**Monday May 15**_

* * *

><p>It was the professors birthday and it was brick, boomer, butch, and i's responsibility to get him a present. Knowing my step-brothers don't like me my step-mom decided this was the chance for us to get to know each other. We all got in my mustang Gt. The whole ride there we sat in an awkward silence. When we got there we all separated or at least I did. I finally found professor some test-tubes and beakers; his always breaks. When I was done shopping I texted I was closer to him than I was to the rest of them. He said they were already done and that they went to the food court. I told him to meet me at the car so we can leave.<p>

On the ride back, the first few minutes were silent. Brick finally said this is crazy." we all jumped from his sudden outburst. What kind of family doesn't even talk to each other." he continued. The rest of us just sat there. Now the car wasn't awkward any more it was intense. When we got home my step mom asked how was it?" terrible I told her they still hate me well they don't talk to me. She started thinking and then said I have an idea. I didn't like that look not one bit.

**_May 16_**

* * *

><p>After professor got his gifts we all went to our rooms. This morning when I got up brick, boomer, and butch were already up glaring at me. What I asked brick replied coldly we are locked in this room because of you. How is this fault? He said his mom told them that if we don't work things out or talk to each other we can't leave. She can't do that. Watch her he retorted. This is bullshit butch said. I was surprised to hear him speak. He never really said anything like boomer it was always brick who talked. After a while there mom came to check in on us. She brought us food and then left seeing we made no progress. They would talk amongst themselves while I sit quite. Ok this is hopeless brick said. He finally asked what's your favorite color. I looked at him like really. Well he said. Pink yours? Red, blue, green the rest spoke. What's your age? 16 you? Same. When's your birthday? July 7 yours? July 8. Nickname? Bloss yours butchie boy, booms, brick just brick. Ok we know all we need to know right. I nod my head. Well this could have gone a lot worse I think to myself. Their mom comes up again and asks us are we done which brick quickly says yes to. She then unlocks the door letting us free. See ya pinky boomer said. I actually liked that nickname. A couple of weeks later. June 20 Things have gotten better with my siblings. We actually talk now. They have even met bunny. I also know more things about them. Butch loves sports. Brick loves reading. Boomer loves art. I've actually grown to like them. But a special one in particular has more of my affection. You would think that since I'm such a goody-goody I wouldn't have a crush on my siblings but I do. And I hate it. Umm right yeah I meant sibling.<p>

Our birthdays are in a couple of weeks and we are very excited we will all be 17. I'm not doing anything but I m sure they will. Hopefully I can invite bunny and her cousin Dexter to their party. Bunny's been telling me a lot about Dexter. I don't know if you would call it a crush but I think he seems like a nice guy to hang out with. But he is no brick.

_**July 7**_

* * *

><p>It's the boy s birthday today. Mines is tomorrow so we are celebrating it today. They also did invite some friends over while professor and my "mom" went out. I was surprised to see all those people. Bunny came over and I finally got to meet Dexter for-real. We only talk on the phone. One thing about him is he is a huge genius flirt. The whole night he would flirt with me. I like him and all but, I don't know he's not really my type.<br>Ok the next thing I m going to say maybe shocking. Ok so high-school parties have alcohol right? This was no different. After a while Dexter stopped flirting and asked me to dance. Of course I said yes because he was so nice to me. A slow song came on he pulled me real close and we started slow dancing. I thought I was crazy because I just saw brick tense up while he was talking to some random girl. Now he was staring. Oh boy that didn't look good. Then another slow song I could tell he was getting mad. I seen him talk to some guy and then a fast song came on. He came over and asked if he could speak to me in private. I looked at him weirdly and said sure. Who is that guy he asked me. I asked him why but he had a determined look on his face so I knew he was serious. Is he your boyfriend? I suddenly got defensive and said and if he is? Nothing never mind it was stupid. He then walked away.

_**July 8**_

* * *

><p>We all went to sleep with trash everywhere. I rushed to the restroom to throw up. Hangovers aren't good on the morning of your birthday. Boomer came in with a pill and some water and said happy birthday I laughed lightly and said thanks. He laughed as well and sat down next to me in the restroom. So how is being 17 I asked? You tell me he said. We laughed again. How was the party? I kinda blacked out. Well he said you got so hammered that you got up on the table and flashed everyone. We were so mad we snatched you from the table and you blacked out. The look on my face was priceless I'm sooo sorry. I'm just kidding he said and he started laughing so not funny I replied. Now what really happened? The party went great we all had fun except for brick he disappeared into our room an hour before it was over. Do you know what happened to him? He asked. No I blacked out remember. Oh well maybe you could get him to talk because we can't. Sure where is he? Same place he was last night our room. Thx booms. I smiled.<p>

Boomer was right he just stared at the ceiling and wouldn't talk. I kept calling him till finally he answered what. I asked him what's wrong he said it's nothing you can help with. But I can try. Ok let me see umm. Ok there's this girl I think I'm in love with her. Really does this girl know? I hope not it would be too awkward. I know how you feel. Really he said. It s that Dexter guy isn't it he looked mad. Whoa no that was Bunny's cousin he was being nice I retorted. Oh I u- forget it I cut him off. Boomer walked in you guys coming down stairs it s almost time for breakfast and mom and dad are leaving soo bloss you gonna make it? Sure I sighed. Thanks bloss he said. When we got down stairs butch was playing video games. He looked over at me morning sleeping beauty morning grumpy I replied when boomer laughed. Butch just smirked. As I went and started making breakfast I asked how your night butch was. Making small talk. It could've been better. He replied really how? I asked he smirked and said if I had you in the same bed as me last night it would've been perfect. Aww I said too bad you re my step brother wait even if you weren't that still wouldn't happen I retorted. Ohh burn boomer said.

Butch smirked and said you know you want me. In your dreams pig. Fine if not me than which one of us is the hottest? He said with a smirk. Oh no I said yeah blossy which one of us is the hottest said boomer. I'm not answering that. Aww come on blossy brick soon chimed in. They got closer to me when all of a sudden POP. Saved by the toast I said. They laughed and forgot all about our previous conversation.

**_July 10_**

* * *

><p>For my birthday we stayed in and had cake. Nothing too glamorous. I got a bunch of cute accessories and a shirt. I got a cute pink necklace from brick with pinky on it. I loved it and promised to cherish it. Butch got me a ring with a b on it. I was so surprised it was so pretty. Boomer got me this cute I heart nerds hello kitty shirt how did he know is what I'm trying to figure out. I love my new brothers. It was now two days past my birthday and my brothers were throwing yet another party. Beer, girls, and loud music you know. I was upstairs on my iPod. Suddenly the door busted open occupied I yelled. OH sorry I heard butch say. Ughh he was with some random whore go figure. Then a drunken brick walked in. Brick are you ok? He came over to my bed and smirked of course I am babe. He moved closer. I moved back brick are you sure? He moved even closer than before. Just relax babe. He moved closer to my lips. I whispered brick your my step-brother stop. He didn't care. He still kissed my lips passionately for what reason I don't know but I loved every second of it then boomer walked in I stopped kissing brick and looked down ashamed." oh I see your busy " brick didn't say anything to him just stared. I on the other hand covered my face with my hair so he couldn't see me.<p>

_**July 11**_

* * *

><p>Brick was so wasted last night it wasn't even funny I decided not to tell him about the kiss we shared last night. Even though it's the best kiss I ve ever had in my life (it was my first as well). I didn't want boomer to figure out it was me. Who knows what he'll say. I was woken up by 3 pillows to the face and butch yelling rise and shine blossy. What a wonderful morning when your 3 older brothers throw pillows and yell at you as well as pulling your covers off of you and you off the bed.<p>

_**my first story i'm soo happy and im still not finished so please tell me what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter aren't we all bad?

I want to say thanks to all the reviewers and I would like to dedicate this chapter to billyscreamo who is working on the 2nd best story on Fanfic (go check it out this girl has got writing skills) To me and thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Thx to becomingemo, lovelaurel101, and coketree27.

Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg because if I did princess wouldn't even have been thought of butch and BC or BC and ace would have already happened as well as bloss x brick bloss x booms and bloss x butch because I'm weird like that.

Later (Brick's pov)

After the morning incident I got chased around the house by bloss until we all got tired and flopped down on the couch. Mom and dad left again so it's up to blossom for breakfast. What can this girl not do? She doesn't know how bad I want her. We were sitting at the dinner table when boomer said," so brick what girl s mouth were you tonguing down last night". I had seen bloss choke on her eggs. I looked at him like what the hell are you talking about. You don't remember the girl who was smoking hot red head last night kissing you in the room?". I looked at him blankly. Dude you must have got hammered last night." I knew I did because of all the throwing up I did this morning. I don't know what happened last night. All I remember seeing is blossom's face.

Blossom quickly changed the subject. Booms apparently he doesn't remember her how was your night." 3 words," he said best night ever,". I could tell by the girl you were with you were going to have fun." Wait bloss where were you?" asked butch. "I was Ughh around." she said nervously. I looked suspiciously at blossom. ok I'm going to our room wash your dishes when you re done." she said as she ran out of the room. Boomer followed her up while butch sat on the couch. I went and followed boomer being very quiet as I heard boomer whisper loudly" IT WAS YOU," "shhhh," she said. "You kissed him didn't you? You were the smoking hot red head weren't you," boomer said. I didn't mean to he was drunk and I told him to stop boomer please don't hate me." I could hear the tears forming in her eyes. I hated that. I heard nothing for a while then I heard muffled cries. She must be crying into boomer's shoulder. Then I heard him whispering I don't hate you in her ear. She sounded so hurt. Now I know I can't love her it's too risky and she's a saint she wouldn't like being a rebel. Would she?

-  
>July 22<p>

School will start in a few weeks and we won't see each other that much anymore. I think I'm going to miss blossy. Seeing her face every day without having to sneak a peek at her beautiful face I have never been so infatuated in my life by someone. It gets very hard to know that I can't have her because we are related.

Boomer and bloss have gotten real close since that day in our room. I'm not saying I'm jealous it s just that me kissing her while I was drunk made them 1,talk more 2,sit together and 3, go almost everywhere together. They also have secret meetings. One day I'm going to find out what their talking about. I miss her hanging out with all of us. Well me and not them.

Today when we went to the carnival those two were inseparable. Every time she went on a ride he went to. Well ok that didn't happen but it s half true because well I and butch went on those rides too. Then later we decided to play midway games. Butch won blossom a small SpongeBob with a winky eye and boomer won her a big stuffed hello kitty. I was really mad now butch was getting with blossom to? Oh brother. I got her the best gift though I bought her this pink stuffed bear with a heart necklace on it. 10 points for me! Of course she didn't accept the gifts right away but she took them and won butch a huge basketball, boomer a mini motorcycle and me a guitar with my name on it. Man did I love this girl.

Ok so this one is short but I got excited and I tried to get your suggestions on here and to coketree27 brick doesn t have a diary and this is blossy s diary but I did it for you and I can t stress this enough please review and tell people plz. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg and check out my friend billyscreamo's new story

_**Blossom's pov**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Same day)<strong>_

Brick was acting really weird today. Every time I tried to talk to Boomer he would huff and tense up. He is really giving me mixed feelings. I don't know if he is doing this because he is jealous which he shouldn't be or because he doesn't like me hanging out with Booms. Boomer is just helping me out with the mess Brick created. I don't like Boomer in any way. I mean sure he's cute but he is like a little brother to me. No one can compare to Brick. I know it sounds sappy but hey this is what he does to me. It's weird because I have never felt this way. I'm rushing into this to fast I just got to know him a few weeks ago.

When we went to the carnival he glared when Boomer got me the cutest hello kitty plush toy ever. He shouldn't be jealous at all I liked his gift better than the rest. The necklace was beautiful and the bear was gorgeous.

Brick needs to understand one thing. There is only one guy for me and that's him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer's pov<strong>_

Ok there is a lot of tension between Brick and I. He is always glaring at me when I try to talk to Blossy. I'm happy being single and if I liked Blossy it would be too weird I love her like a sister and that's it, I think. I mean sure she is hot but. Well there is nothing really wrong with her; I just don't see her as my type. Brick needs to pull that stick out of his ass before he loses her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch's pov<strong>_

Brick's being a real ass. So now we can't even get close to Blossom without him glaring at us or him being overprotective. I don't know why he's being so jealous. I mean I know I'm hot but damn. Why is he jealous of Boomer though? I mean look at him he's Boomer. Blossom doesn't like me anyway. Sure we flirt but I see who she really likes its Brick maybe he doesn't know it but he's got her hooked. Besides I'm a bachelor I don't need a woman to bring me down. But if I wasn't Bloss would be my first choice if Brick didn't have dibs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg for the reasons I stated the last time. I am soo sorry but my first chapter got messed upso i reposted up im such a noob. lol**_

_**(Blossom's pov)**_

Hello diary, today my brothers and I are at the beach catching some sun. I had on my hot pink two piece with gray short shorts. Brick, Butch, and Boomer wore their favorite color swim trunks. We came out here because of butch and of course I had to have something to do so I brought my iPod touch and my diary. While butch and boomer were out surfing brick came and sat by me.

We started talking about nothing really just about school and summer. Then butch came back with boomer. "You two come join us," butch said. "I would if I could swim or surf but sadly I can't do either one." I giggled. "Bummer" he replied sadly " Well what do you guys want to do," " We could go to the ice cream shop?" Boomer said. We all agreed with boomer and walked all the way down the beach till we got to the stairs. I got really tired and butch noticed. '' Want a ride pinky?" he asked. Who would turn down that offer? I saw Brick tense but I decided to ignore it. He needs to stop being so overprotective.

When we got there Butch put me down. I guess he got tired. We all ordered. Brick and I got strawberry, Butch got chocolate and Booms got vanilla. Another thing I found out about my brothers. I still have to get use to saying that.

After we were done we all started talking. "So Blossy," Butch asked." Yes Butch," I said smiling. "You never answered the question," he stated smirking." What quest- oh no Butch I'm not answering it," I said firmly. "But -". "Nope". I said. "Fine," he started "well then let's just see what you were writing in your diary then." He said slyly. "How'd you know this was my diary," I asked "Hmm I don't know Bloss maybe because it says Blossom's diary on the front and you're the smart one." "Butch leave her alone," Brick said "You don't want to know what's in her diary?" Butch asked. "No, that is invasion of privacy how would you like it if I went through yours." Brick said. "Wait how'd you know I have one." Butch said looking at Boomer. "I didn't tell him anything," said Booms.

"Umm Butch I wasn't being serious I was asking if you were a girl but now I know you have a diary," Brick and I laughed.

We went walking on the board walk again afterwards. I got kind of jealous of all the girls staring at my brothers. Even girls who had boyfriends were staring. I just looked down. Boomer saw me and pulled me back to where he was. "What's wrong?" he said. "Nothing Booms," I said. "You jealous," he teased. I stayed quiet. "You are," he asked surprised." Hey look I've seen a whole bunch of guys eyeing you sis you're hot embrace it, "he said trying to comfort me. I smiled up at him and said "thx booms," I hugged him. I seen brick roll his eyes while butch on the other hand was flirting with every girl he passed by. When we went home butch got in the car next to me and said "Babe, you're the only girl for me." I laughed "Yeah right Butch!".

Today was the best day of my life. Now I know brick does like me. He came to our room after and told me how sorry he was for the kiss and how he doesn't regret it and then he walked out. Boy does this guy drive me crazy. Why can't we just sit down and work this out. i don' see why he gets jealous when i hang out with his brothers we are all family. That's one thing I forgot we are family and the chemistry we have is forbidden.


	5. Chapter 5

_**New chapter hopefully you can understand it. I'm sorry but what can I do to make it better to read please tell me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg **_

_**August 5 Blossom's pov**_

* * *

><p>We have only about a week or so and some days till school starts back up again on August 22.<em><strong> ( I wish)<strong>_ so the professor decided to take us on a camping trip before we go back to school . We are all excited and packing really early so on August 17 we'll be ready. I'm so happy that there will be no girls or any other people for miles (call me crazy). It's just going to be my family and me. Maybe Brick will even kiss me again. I know its a long shot but a girl can dream can't she?

_**August 16**_

* * *

><p>A few more hours till we leave I can't wait . We got all our gear ready and packed I even brought a book or two. I also get to see brick without a shirt again. His muscles are phenomenal. Ughh I hate being his step sister. Any way I need to go to sleep but I can't I'm so excited soo short diary entry tonight.<p>

_**August 17 : )**_

* * *

><p>Today is the day I have been waiting for. Last night I stayed up till about 4am I was so excited. We all got in the car and Brick sat right by me I know I'm going all crush mode on him but I mean he's Brick. While we were driving he kept on trying to play with my hair or fingers. Flirt much? I loved every second of it. Boomer also sat next to me asleep as well as Butch sitting in the back asleep. Brick whispered in my ear ," You know I can't get that kiss out of my head". I smiled at him and said," I'm glad I've got that effect on you ." I got closer to him making sure our mom was asleep and professor was listening to his music. I laid my head on his shoulder and smiled at him. I started to drift off to sleep on brick.<p>

When I woke up we were at Lake Eden_** ( I don't know if it's real)**_. My eyes went wide. Yes! I mentally yelled. Butch and Boomer were awake now as well as Brick. " We made it." said a yawing Brick. " Yes" said the professor.

After Boomer got out I ran out of the car stretching my legs. "Ok," said professor," we need to set the sleeping arrangements , all four of you can't sleep in the same tent ." " Blossom and I can sleep in one tent," Boomer said. " Or Bloss can sleep by herself by our tent and if she's scared one of us can sleep with her." Brick said. " Let's let Blossom choose," said the Professor. " I don't really care," I didn't know what to say. " Boomer can stay with me I guess," I finally thought it over. "Ok let's get them set up." 'Mom' said.

After we set up our campsite we all went our separate ways. Brick and Butch sat up their tent and went to the lake while Boomer and I were struggling with our tent and promised to meet them later. After about 15 minutes Boomer finally got it up. We walked down to the lake to find Butch and Brick sitting in chairs. "So you two just going to gossip or get in the water ,"I yelled . " I thought you couldn't swim" Butch yelled back. " I can't but that doesn't mean I can't get in the water." I told him. he smirked at me and said," Well then let's go."

We all raced to the water. I saw Brick,Boomer,and Butch their shirts off, okay I know this is wrong but my brothers are HOT. Hey,what the hell right I'm going their any way. Once we were done splashing and joking around we went back to our tents this time Brick pulled me close and asked me if I wanted a piggy back ride. When we got back he put me down and what day is complete without a Brick glare or him tensing up. Once he put me down Boomer decided to come and pull me into our tent which Brick glared at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will update this chapter later or make the rest in another chapter. By the way again check out billyscreamo's story ppg t or d{ I don't remember what the title is sorry} and a snake's love.<strong>_


	6. Oc needed if any one is interested

oc needed: I need an oc for boomer their going to need girlfriends too. Just tell me about yourself in a review or ill make one up myself next chapter should be ready later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: if I did own them why would I write fanfic?

Booms and I stayed up almost all night talking about Brick. Booms really understands me and he never has a problem with me gawking over his brother. I try to not talk about him too much because I can tell he gets annoyed. I bet when he gets his girlfriend he won't be that nice to me.  
>I asked him if he was ready for school. He looked at me with a face that said 'what do you think'. I laughed; he makes the weirdest faces. Brick came in our tent asking to speak with me in private. Booms left Brick and I alone.<br>Right when he left Brick kissed me. Not on the head or cheek - full on lip action. I kissed back because like I said before, he is HOT and I'm going to Hell anyway.  
>He pulled away and said," Blossom I like you, like really like you."<br>"If you haven't noticed I like you too." I swear sometimes I think Brick's stupid. He kissed me again. Boomer interrupted this time.

"You guys done," Booms asked. 

"Get out go and sleep with butch," Brick said.

"Awe Brickie's in wuv with Blossy," Booms teased. Brick tossed a pillow at his head. 

"Fine I'm going," he finally gave up and left. Brick kissed me again. After we broke apart he pulled me down with him so I could go to sleep on his chest.  
>I woke up the next morning laying on Boomer. I told Boomer all about last night. Turns out, Brick never came in our tent. I was about to cry when Boomer told me that. It couldn't have been a dream, could it? This drove me to even more tears.<br>Butch then came in and said, "Breakfast is ready." 

"I'm not hungry," I told him. Boomer stayed with me and let me cry on his shoulder. I stopped after a while. 

I stopped when Brick came in. He just had to come in when I didn't want to see him. Boomer told him that I didn't want to see him, which was half true. I wanted to know if it really was just a dream. I asked Boomer to leave us alone so we could talk. 

"So, you didn't come in last night?" I asked bluntly.  
>"No." he said. Funny; how did he know what I was talking about if he really didn't come in? He would've asked more questions.<br>"You did come in last night, why did you lie to me?"  
>"How did you know I was lying?" he asked.<br>"I just do ok, why did you lie last night was the best night of my life and to find out from your brother that it was a dream was terrible," I was tearing up again.  
>"Why brick? Why did you do that to me?".<br>" I didn't think you would take it that bad Bloss. I like you a lot and know that you don't want to betray your father." he explained while hugging me.  
>"Brick I don't care about betraying him. I care about you." I said.<br>"You do... you would rather risk hurting our parents for me?" he asked surprised. I kissed him and nodded.  
>We smiled at each other. This is where I wanted to be for the rest of the day but sadly we were interrupted again by Boomer.<br>"Finally," he said. I giggled and brick chuckled.  
>We got out of the tent and saw... Butch cooking? Apparently he got in trouble for trying to sneak off last night. What more can I say other than I love this family.<p>

July 21  
>The rest of the camping trip was nice. Brick and I were all loved up which made Butch and Boomer gag. And after they pretended to gag Brick and I would kiss when the professor and mom weren't looking. I love having him as a boyfriend. School starts tomorrow and I'm ecstatic.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter

Disclaimer: ok I don't own the ppg or the oc's. And look out for my new story I'm going to make thanks to heatherfeatherz I'm so sorry I just have been really busy. My head feels like it's about to burst and its summer time so I will most likely post more often. I was also on this new website called wattpad I'm so sorry here you go:

* * *

><p>August23<br>today was way better. Butch and Sammy are like best friends now. They found out at lunch they both love the same things. Berserk skipped school today. I'm so happy she did because without her the school is normal. Her sisters were there and said she was sick. They look like lost puppies without her.  
>Aria and I are now best friends since bunny ditched me. Bunny and I are now talking on the phone a lot. I miss her. She was the Rocky to my Cece or the Patrick to my SpongeBob. I told her about Brick and I.<p>

she said "awe but you know Dexter as a crush on you,".

"He does not," I laughed.

Then I thought about it. Does he, I mean he flirted a lot but I thought he was making conversation. It doesn't matter I love brick. He's the best brother/ boyfriend ever. Even though he knows I use to pee my pants every time we sat down on the rug when I was 5 he doesn't care. That's what I love about him he doesn't care about what I did. Yeah he'll laugh about it but he knows I'll get mad so he stops. Where can you get a boyfriend like that?  
>Brick came and sat by me during our last period. The teacher left and went to do something I wasn't paying attention my focus was on brick. I couldn't believe that he was finally all mine. To be honest no one knew we were brother and sister besides Ari and Sam. Which was a good thing because they were fine with it, shocked but fine.<p>

" Hello beautiful." he said trying to act cool.

"Hi handsome, "I thought for a moment." why'd you come over here?" I said he never sits in the front. He wanted people to think he was cool and mysterious sitting in the back of the room. I knew the truth he was sweet, a little rough around the edges, corny, and smart.

" I can't come and sit with my babe," he said making the guy on side of me get up with one stare and move across the room.

" You've never came over here before " I said looking through my long red bangs over to him skeptically.

" Fine Butch was wandering if maybe you and me could double date with him and Sam."

"Him and Sam don't date" I said.

" He knows that he wants to date her so technically he's trying to hook up with her through us he asked me to ask you to say you thought of it , so will you for your brother, If you don't want to that's cool to I don't want to either-"

" Brick yes it's ok I really don't care as long as your there" I said while trying to hide a blush.

" Awe babe" he said caressing my chin.

" Sometimes I think you're the girl in the relationship," I told him giggling.  
>He looked at me dumbfounded with his deep red eyes that I could stare into for days. I hope he never reads this his ego would go through the roof.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok so this is very short I know and I'm sorry I just don't want you to think I abandoned the story it's not over yet. I'm still working on my butch x Bloss story and booms x Bloss story that's not out yet. like I said before I won't be on as much as I use to because I'm on wattpad a lot I'm so sorry. THIS WILL BE UPDATED. this chapter was to assure you that i will update this story.<p> 


End file.
